A Night at Andy's
by mrsandybernard
Summary: Andy and Erin's plans are ruined because of the heavy rain, they are stuck inside on a Friday night in Scranton.


Scranton, PA poured down rain on a late Friday afternoon. "It's really pouring down out there." Andy sighed to himself, he had spent the whole night before tossing and turning in bed planning his perfect night out with Erin, of course it would rain and ruin his plans. He figured he'd take her out to Poor Richards for dinner and drinks, have a nice night on the town and maybe even catch a movie. But everything he planned was now held off because of this storm, he even forgot his umbrella. Andy dragged himself to reception with an annoyed look on his face.

"Hey, Erin it's really storming out there… I think we should hold off our plans till next Friday, what do you think." Andy moped "Alrighty Andy, I guess we can have an amazing night next week." Erin said with a smile on her face. No matter what the situation Erin always had a smile that made Andy smile and suddenly the rain ruining his plans didn't seem like the worst thing in the world.

"You know what, no! we are going to have an amazing Friday night together. Just you and me, Erin and the Nard Dog. How does a night in at my place sound? I've got a giant movie collection and popcorn!" Andy pulled out a bag of microwave popcorn that he stole out of the office kitchen from behind his back. "Why that sounds like fun!" Erin giggled.

Andy left reception with a grin and then a look of worry. The girl of his dreams was about to be in his house and then his mind raced with questions. Did I leave the house a mess? What movies do I even have? I don't even have popcorn? Andy realized that it was 4:40pm and he was Erin's ride home because of a Erin's recent car problems, he wasn't going to have time to fix his house and make it more lady friendly.

Andy and Ryan waited together for a few minutes for Erin and Kelly to finish talking about some sale at the mall. "Come on, I told my buddy we'd be at the bar at 5:30!" Ryan shouted at Kelly. "Whatever, Ryan I am not going to some sleazy bar just so you and your friends can hangout and watch the game! Why don't we have a nice night in like Erin and Andy." Kelly snapped "Because I already have plans!" Ryan said as he started for the door. "No! Ryan wait…" Kelly shouted after him.

It was only 5:01pm and the office was completely empty, everyone was off to enjoy their Friday night. With everyone gone in a heartbeat, Andy and Erin were left together. "So are you ready to go?" Andy questioned "Ready as I'll ever be!." Erin grinned As they left for the door Erin moved in close to Andy and tangled her fingers in his. Andy looked down and blushed, he felt complete. All she had to do was hold his hand and he could die.

The rain didn't seem to get any lighter, by the time they reached Andy's Prius they were both soaking wet. They quickly got into the car and he put on the heater. "Here" he grabbed Erin's hands "Warm yourself up." As they pulled into Andy's driveway, Erin was amazed she had never seen such a beautiful house.

"Wow" She whispered.

It was a two story Victorian style house on the nicer side of Scranton, She only dreamed of living around here but she could never afford it.

Andy got out of the car and ran over to open Erin's door and they both ran inside. The rain seemed to pour harder and harder every second. "Welcome to Château a la Narddog!" Andy Exclaimed. The inside was exactly how she pictured it, simple yet elegant. His living room impressed her the most. Giant flat screen television with a beautiful fireplace below, leather couches, and candles almost everywhere.

"Here make yourself comfortable, I'll be back in a second." Andy ran up to his room upstairs, he stuffed everything in his closet to try and tidy up and realized he was soaking wet, He started talking off all of his wet clothes and hanging them up to dry, looking for dry clothes he found some Cornell boxer briefs, grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt. He grabbed some clothes for Erin and raced downstairs.

"Hey I've got you some dry clothes here, I'm sick of you dripping all over my wood floors!" Andy joked. Erin giggled and took the clothes from him. "The bathroom is down the hall." Andy smiled. Erin ran into the bathroom and started changing and realized all Andy gave her was one of his Cornell T-Shirts, she took everything off and put on the shirt it went all the way down to her knees. At first she was worried, but she trusted Andy and didn't mind that she was naked under his Cornell shirt.

Erin went back into the living room to find Andy gone, He had started to fireplace and the house was already warmer. She sat down on the couch and felt all her aches from the day go away. "Well I've got s-" Andy waltzed in and was cut off by the image of Erin resting on his couch with what it looked like nothing but his Cornell T-Shirt. He didn't want to ask but every molecule in his body wanted to find out what was under that bright red t-shirt.

"I hope you like wine." Andy stuttered as he handed Erin a glass and sat down, she took a sip and scooted closer into Andy. He rested his arm around her shoulder and his night was complete. Erin placed her wine glass down on the table, and smiled at Andy when he smiled back she knew it was perfect. She moved up and sat herself down on Andy's lap and his hands fell on the small of her back and then lower, he finally knew the answer to 'What was under the t-shirt question" and the answer excited him. She leaned in close and pressed her lips against his feeling his wet cold lips warming up against hers.

"Andy, I want to give you everything tonight…" She whispered deep into his ear, Andy closed his eyes and gulped hard. Her courage made want her even more and with every wet warm kiss he grew more and more excited. She began to feel it on her leg and kissed him harder. Andy picked her up and carried her up the stairs to his room stopping at walls to sneak kisses. After finally making it to his room, Andy took off his sweat pants.

She could fully see what was poking her in the legs, Andy blushed and she started to take off his shirt with out letting go of his soft lips. As He reached over and started taking off her shirt she pulled him onto his bed and they pulled the covers over them. Erin couldn't take it anymore, she reached down towards his boxers. "take these off.." she moaned as she helped him pull them off.

Andy positioned himself perfectly on top of Erin, as he broke away from a kiss he whispered "do you want this?" she grabbed his face and said "look at me, you're the boy I've been waiting for." Andy smiled and pressed his lips into hers, touching his tongue with hers. He knew the moment was perfect and he started to position himself better, she reached down and grabbed him leading him into her. He glided himself into her and slowly began to thrust, she grabbed onto his back and bit her lip as she closed her eyes feeling him go inside and out of her again and again. "..harder." she moaned and he reached over for a pillow and stuffed it under her, got on his knees and grabbed onto her legs as he started pushing himself inside of her deeper and harder, completely inside her. She began to let out louder amazing sounds, he panted and started to sweat. She realized he was getting tired and laid him down on his back, lead himself back into her with her hand and placed her hands on his chest.

The second she began to thrust back and forth Andy let out a moan, the pleasure over whelmed him as he was completely inside of her and she was thrusting hard back and forth. It was hard for him to hold back, the moment was coming close, and he moaned for her to go harder and she started. Andy grabbed onto Erin's waist moving with her and at the heightened moment of ecstasy he came. They both let out a sigh as she pulled him out of her and cuddled up close to him.

"That was amazing." She whispered as she gave him a small kiss on the lips and Andy it out. "I love you, Erin Hannon." She smiled as she closed her eyes and started to fall asleep on his chest. Andy watched her as she started to doze off and he closed his eyes, and fell asleep with the most beautiful girl in his arms. He wouldn't have wanted to spend his night any other way, she was perfect and she was his.


End file.
